The Evil Within
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Selene Castellanos is Sebastians sister. While investigating Beacon Mental hospital she gets thrown into a world she cant even imagine. Shes knows she has to find her way back to her brother, but after meeting a mysterious man in a white cloak will the temptation of evil be too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

**okay so i decided to write an Evil within Fanfiction chapters will go by levels on the game i have created my own character Selene Castellanos who in this story is Sebastian's younger sister.** **R&amp;R to let me know how im doing and if it should be continued. Thanks.**

I sighed there wasnt much room in this police car I was stuck between Kidman and Joseph while Sebastian was in the passenger seat. We all looked up as the officers radio went off.

"All units, all units; 11-99. Expedite cover code 3. Beacon mental hospital." Sebastian met my gaze in the mirror, his face grim.

"184 copy, code 3. ETA 3 minutes." The officer said grabbing his radio.

"Copy 184" dispatch responded.

"Sorry detectives, I know your just coming off a case but im afraid were gonna have to take a detour." I lay my head on Josephs shoulder as he talking to the officer. He smiles down at me before looking at the officer again.

"Sounds serious, was it a riot?" The officer shook his head.

"The call came out before I picked you up, said it was multiple homicides. Half a dozen units already on scene." He says as he speeds through the town. Kidman is as quiet as ever she hasn't said a word since we got picked up, sometimes I wonder whats going on in her head.

"Maybe it's the ghost of that doctor who went schizo and chopped up all those patients." I rolled my eyes, ghost stories now? Are we cops or ghost busters damn.

"That's not what happened. Some patients went missing, some kind of scandal?" Joseph said making me pout as he moved my head from his shoulder.

"Still gives you the creeps doesn't it?" The officer murmured making me sigh again. Sebastian gives me a small smile as he turns to look at Joseph.

"Joseph, you think theres a connection?" I look at the book that suddenly appears in Joseph's hand, I swear this guy can make things appear out of no where.

"It's a possibility I believe the records were sealed." Joseph says as Sebastian grabs the radio.

"Dispatch this is Detective Castellanos in 184, whats the situation, over?" Well looks like thanks to my brother we once again have a new case.

"184 be advised….problem…at beacon mental hospital…. Radio." We all look at the radio as it begins to cut out.

"Is there any…" Sebastian's question is cut short by a loud sound coming from the radio making us all grip our heads as it grows louder.

"Goddamn it" Sebastian growls, while the officer swerves almost hitting another car. I can see the hospital from the car, I understand why its called beacon mental hospital. Its because it shines like a light house. I pat Josephs back as he takes off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Junior detective Kidman… Any thoughts?" Sebastian says making me stare at her from the corner of my eyes.

"Nothing yet. Im sure we will know everything once we get there." She says cooly before going back to look out the window. Something about the way she says that doesn't sit well with me, it seems cryptic in a way. I didn't have much time to worry about it as we finally arrived at the large gated hospital. We all stepped out of the car panic setting in as we realize all the emergency vehicles here are empty.

Joseph steps up to keep up with Sebastian "what do you make of it?" Sebastian shakes his head turning to the officer.

"Connelly, call dispatch let them know whats going on here." He says motioning for all of us to follow him.

"Selene, Joseph, Kidman. You're with me. Were gonna have a look around." I nod walking past the rubble. Joseph and Kidman are checking the cars for any survivors while Sebastian and I make it to the hospitals main doors.

"You be careful in there and whatever happens you stick with me, got it Selene?" He said as we both placed our palms on the double doors.

"I got it Sebastian." He nods as we turn to the doors pushing them open. We both cover our nose as the scent of death and decay drifts into our noses. We open the doors, bodies of staff are everywhere. Blood is splattered all over the walls making me light headed.

"We're going to check it out, Kidman you don't let anyone through these doors." Sebastian says as Joseph and I draw our guns and begin our search. I walk through stepping over the bodies when I hear a loud bang.

"Did you hear something?" Joseph whispers as he looks at me. I nod my head in the direction of the sound and together we make our way to it. We follow it to a door by the reception desk, when we get there theres one man still alive. I let Joseph tend to him as I look at the security feed.

"Someone alive in here!" He calls to my brother. I continue watching on the monitors as the police run away from a man in a white cloak while shooting at him. It doesn't harm him in the least and they fall dead at his feet, suddenly he looks up at the camera making me shiver. His face is filled with surgical scars as well as burns. His pale grey eyes are lifeless and I cant help but shake the feeling that hes evil. Then just as he appeared hes gone.

"W-what?" Then I feel something behind me I know it isnt my brother or Joseph. I turn to see the man from the monitor with a needle before he stabs it into my neck and everything goes black. I blink a few times finally waking up, the first thing I see is my hands and the ceiling? Its so dark in here I can barely see whats around me.

I bite back the scream that threatens to erupt from my throat as I see a rat playing in a puddle of crimson above my head. I look at my hands again realizing the feint dripping I hear is me, my hand has a small trail of blood that's been pooling on the floor.

I try moving realizing my legs are bound up and im hanging upside down from a meat hook. I swallow hard seeing hanging bodies all around me, they are covered in barbwire that cuts chunks into their skin. Theres flies buzzing around wherever blood is visible on them some are missing limbs.

Then my eyes land on him, I hold my breath as he walks past me to a table that is on my left. My heart is pounding so loud making pray to god that he cant hear it. Hes largely built definitely much taller than I am. When I hear someones coughing gasps and gags I have to force myself to stay still, from the corner of my eyes I see hes cutting into something with a giant meat cleaver.

I keep my eye lids mostly closed so he doesn't realize im awake. Then something shiny catches my eye, one of the bodies has a knife imbedded in it. I take a quiet breath mentally prepping myself for what im about to do. I start swinging myself to get enough momentum to reach the knife.

After three swings I grasp the knife managing to cut myself free. I landed on the ground trying not to think about the liquid I now felt under my palms. I held my breath as I looked to see if he had heard me thankfully he hadnt. Unfortunately I saw half of the corpse he was dragging to a table by its hair its intestines dragging leaving a bloody trail behind them. I put my hand over my mouth to stop from gaging, I had to get away.

I noticed a door by a garbage chute, I made my way there quietly trying to open the doorknob without being heard. My heart sank the door was locked and that thing probably has the keys. I swallow my fear and think of Sebastian, I have to find him I need to get the hell out of here. I use the wall as cover as I look into the room, the man is now going into a back room I spot the keys on a hook by the table.

The walls are shelves covered in jars that have things I don't even want to think about inside them. Theres also meat hooks in here with more half severed bodies the only thought on my mind, im not going to be one of them. I pray as I make my way into the room, I keep my eyes trained on him as I take the keys as quietly as I possibly can. When the keys make a small jingling sound my heart starts pounding in my chest I don't wait for him to come get me. I get out of the room making my way back to the locked door.

I wait until I hear him begin chopping at the body again before I put the key in the lock. I swear this is going to give me a fucking heart attack before chainsaw man back there can cut me to bits. The door squeaked loudly and I prayed as I walked up the staircase that he wouldn't notice. I looked into the room but he was gone which was very unnerving. I smiled to myself seeing a door before my eyes.

I continued quietly until I trip catching myself on the door quickly as an alarm starts blaring. No no no no! My mind screams as I hear the footsteps, I turn to see him there revving up a bloodstained chainsaw. Shit! Im not going to be another one of your playthings you son of a bitch! My mind roars as I kick the door open sprinting down the long hallway as fast as I possibly can.

When I get to the door I throw myself full force at it making it bust open. I don't make it fast enough I scream as the chainsaw slashes close to my ankle, making me want to tear his head off. I crawl forward looking back at him as he presses a button that locks me in what could only be described as as an industrial meat grinder. Theres really large circular blades on both sides of the wall and that button chainsaw man had pressed made them whir to life. Fuck! Fuck? FUCK!

My mind screamed as I limped as quickly as I could to the other side of the room. I notice a grate in the floor and do my best not to panic while opening it up and sliding myself inside. I swallow hard and pretend it's a slide like when Sebastian and I were kids. I roll to the right when I see another set of blades to my left. My body is sliding down the vent and I feel my mind shutting down as im thrown into a giant scarlet pool.

Theres bodies floating upside down in the pool as I shake off whatever is on me. My clothes are stained and drenched in various fluids I don't even want to think of, so I ignore it and limp my way to the metal ladder. I climb up my rational mind has shut itself down curling into a corner having seen too much already. As soon as I pull myself our of the pool I rest on the g

round. "Where are you Sebastian… Im scared." I whisper hugging myself wishing my brother was here and that I wasn't alone. Is he looking for me right now? He has to be I know he is he swore to always protect me. I have to find him before chainsaw man does. Then I saw him again, I think ive gone crazy. He isnt trying to kill me so I just write him off as a part of my imagination. He doesn't speak he only follows behind me silently. Hes dressed in the same white cloak and black pants, his skin still the color of death making the scars on his body much more noticeable. I limp around the pool flinching as a loud squeaking sound echoes in the large room.

"Great." I mutter seeing I have to go into another scarlet pool. I see him appear on the other side of the pool next to the ladder.

"You know it would be great if you showed me how to do that." I said glaring at him as I climbed back into the pool. I hear a small chuckle escape his lips as he stares at me amused.

"What?! Its your fault im here it's the least you could do." I say making my way to the next ladder, this time he offers me his hand. I stare at him curiously and shrug, if he wanted to kill me id be dead. I take it as he pulls me out of the pool. When im standing again my body is so close to his its almost touching, I see his pale grey eyes up close I cant help the thought that they are beautiful.

Hes beautiful in a tragic, morbid sort of way. I swallow hard as he turns away to look to our right. I follow his gaze to a door, he nods for me to continue. I let him go limping forward again as he continues silently again.

"So what do I call you?" I say when I get to the door turning back to look at him. He raises an eyebrow, most people im sure would freak out and run away. Me? My rationality died when I fell in that pool.

"Ruvik" was the only word out of his mouth as he pushed the door open for me.

"Im Selene Castellanos." Ruvik ushers me forward and I nod my head in appreciation of his manners.

"I know who you are." He says his voice husky as he stares into my eyes. I nod deciding not to say anything else. We get to the ladder I sigh this is just frustrating for me. I look up to see Ruvik already waiting for me his arms cross on the top floor. I shake my head doing my best not to apply too much pressure on my torn ankle. When I get to the top Ruvik once again lifts me into the room.

The room is dimly lit but I can still make out a computer behind a bunch of metal bars. Along with a door to the left I limp forward ignoring the computer going straight to press the button on the door. We reach another hallway this ones light is flickering, the walls covered with water probably from the storm earlier. The only sound we hear is the feint splashes of the droplets hitting the floor. We turn to the left and I sigh in relief it's a room that's actually lit.

There was a small bed aside from that the room looked pretty much destroyed. Ruvik and I walked together through a hallway filled with filing cabinets. I used them to support my weight as I continued into the next room. There were boxes and more filing cabinets, I flinched when I heard a growl I knew it wasn't Ruvik. I ran quickly to the door but it was locked, my heart kicked into double time as Ruvik grabbed me pushing me into a locker and shutting me inside.

I watch as he pulls away from the locker and stands at the far end of the room his eyes trained on me. I bite my lip my heart hammering in my chest as the banging on the door begins. I squeezed my eyes shut holding by breath. He was right outside the damn locker.

"Eyes on me, breath its going to he okay." Ruvik's voice drifted through my mind, I opened my eyes meeting his pale grey. I took a calming breath watching chainsaw man cut through the door to my right, I waited a moment before Ruvik motioned me out of the locker. I crouched down walking into the next room, I hated this! If I wanted to get out id have to go in that room with him.

"When he looks away run." Ruvik whispered as I watched him go into the room picking up a bottle throwing it as far from me as he could. With a growl chainsaw man ran and so did I towards the next room knowing Ruvik was right behind me. I managed to sneak past him into another room without being seen I continued until I reached a hallway with a red light at the end with a door next to it. I limped my way to it opening it up to see a bunch of wheel chairs and an elevator at the far end of the room. Ruvik cheated by appearing inside it as I stumbled forward.

I heard the familiar growling and limped as fast as I could almost tripping over the wheel chairs as chainsaw man busted down the door making it fly into a nearby wall. "Eyes on me." Ruvik said once more and making him my sole focus I jumped over a gurney and crawled forward getting my footing once more stumbling forward into Ruviks waiting arms.

Chainsaw man was right behind me the moment I made it I to the elevator the doors shut making sparks fly as he tried to saw the bars in half. I clutched Ruvik tighter as we started going a few floors up. I sighed letting him go as we made it into a long blood stained hallway. As I limped onward the ground shook making me look to Ruvik who simply appeared by the door. I ran to him as the ground shook again making me stumble. I pushed the doors open heaving a sigh of relief as I reached the lobby.

I ran out the front door to see buildings crumbling and burning. Then my eyes went to Sebastian in an ambulance.

"Selene! Get over here now!" He screamed over the radio. I ran to the safety of my brother running for the ambulance. Once I got strapped in I looked back to see Ruvik standing in the doorway of the hospital.

"Ill see you soon Miss Castellanos." His voice echoed in my mind.

"Ill see you soon." I whispered back I saw his lips twitch into a smile as Sebastian drove us away. I looked in the back to see a doctor and a patient as well as Kidman in the back seat, my heart sank.

"Where is Joseph?" Sebastian looked at me for a second before focusing on the road again. Everything behind us was collapsing into itself. I knew without him saying it Joseph didn't make it out.

Sebastian and I stared holding our breaths as the ground before us began to shift we narrowly made it to the other side. "Are we cut off from everyone?" I asked as he continued driving.

"They must be dead." He whispers making me swallow hard.

"Everyone alright back there?" I say looking to the three in the back.

"Just a few bumps were fine." Kidman says nodding at me, while I look to the doctor and his white haired patient. The boy is mumbling incoherently the only thing I can make out is the word fine.

"We will be once were far away." The doctor says looking up at me for a moment.

"A little further and we will be fine." I say looking into the rear view mirror to see Ruvik standing next to the white haired boy. I turn but he isnt there, is my mind playing tricks on me?

"Are you alright Selene?" Sebastian asks softly.

"I feel like ive been through hell." I whisper laying my head against the window. Were driving through a tunnel when suddenly Leslie starts screaming bloody murder.

"Fall….fall…fall…..FALL…FALL!" He screamed Sebastian took his eyes off the road to see what the hell was going on.

"Look out!" Kidman screamed we both looked back forward to see we were about to fall off the edge of the road. I shook my head in shock as e car drove off the cliff. Sebastian grabbed my hand, we held on to each other tightly bracing ourselves for the fall that would most likely claim our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Remnants

When I opened my eyes I could see only red before it faded into blackness, there was a man next to me walking me somewhere. I was on some type of bed just staring at him and a woman who continued strolling me until I was under a large light. I felt my consciousness fading as I fought to keep my eyes open only to see the man and woman walking down the hallway they had brought me from. I tried to call out to them but my voice wouldn't work the only sound that could be heard was the feint beeping of a heart monitor.

I was in what could be called a drunken state, even in that state I managed to hear a quiet snarling sound. I swallowed hard glancing down at my feet watching one of those things crawling over me. I tried to struggle but it was no use. Its head was split in half being held barely together by barbwire while its skin was covered in oozing sores and wounds. I was so scared I screamed for him to save me.

"RUVIK!" I sat up in a bed my hand over my pounding heart. I panted quietly fear coursing through my veins, whatever the hell just happened it looked so real.

"Ive lost my damn mind." I whispered as I sat up looking at a small desk next to my bed. I stepped forward almost going through a state of vertigo as I reached the door clinging to the bars.

"H-Hello!" I called my voice was hoarse and I felt like I hadnt had water in weeks. I looked out through the bars to see another door opposite to mine. The only light in the room was swinging and didn't provide much light as it is. I put my hand over my mouth trying not to gag as what could be called small army of roaches walked towards the ceiling.

I watch a woman dressed as a nurse step forward, she has her chocolate colored hair up in a pony tail. Her glasses covering her dark brown eyes giving her an innocent look. "Is everyone in alright? The city?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why whatever are you talking about? You are the only soul here….right now." I stare after her, her cryptic words making me feel uneasy. She placed a large old key in the cells lock, she opened up my door before walking away. The moment I step out of my room I realize im in a hospital, I look to my left to see three more barred doors and a mirror at the end of the hallway. I shake my head in disbelief as I go after the nurse.

"This place is necessary for you, your always welcome here." She said trying to be kind but her voice sounded almost bored as if she was tired of being here.

"Ive been hospitalized?" I questioned softly looking around at all the barred doors.

"Im afraid I cannot answer that." I glare at her, what the fuck? You cant answer if ive been put in a hospital or not? It looks pretty damn obvious to me, I clenched my fists wanting so badly to hit something.

"Please sign in here." I just stared at her like she was crazy, I don't know where the hell I am and all she cares about is me signing in. I glare at her signing my name as she walks over to a button on the wall pressing it.

"This way please." I sigh turning as a barred door next to us opens up, I feel my stomach churn as I see the lone chair at the end of the hallway. My ribs ached as I made my way to the chair.

"Please relax and have a seat." The woman murmured but something about this just felt like a trap to me. I took a breath and sat down letting the breath I was holding go. Then the chair started to change, no what the hell is this!

"LET GO, DAMN IT LET ME OUT!" I screamed as restraints latched on to both my wrists and ankles.

"You musnt fight it, its for your own good" she said walking around behind my chair as I struggled.

"STOP PLEASE!" I cried as the helmet went over my head. I started to panic I hated being constricted it was a fear of mine. I felt my whole body tremble as an electric shock came through the helmet coursing through my veins.

"See all better." She said once more.

"Am I going crazy?" I started to struggle harder as the room around me went up in flames along with the woman next to me. Her voice became distorted as she spoke.

"Now what ever makes you say that?" I screamed in pain as the flames licked my skin. The tears were pouring down my cheeks as I screamed begging for it all to end. In the pain filled haze I heard her whisper.

"Ill be waiting." I opened my eyes once more groaning as I look around me, I'm stuck in the ambulance from earlier.

"SEB! SEB! I coughed my voice hoarse from the smoke. I panicked noticing the fire seeing the memory unfold before me.

"Mommy! Auntie Sel!" Lily cried screaming and straining in her seatbelt in fear.

"Lily! Lisa!" I coughed cutting out of my seatbelt kicking the already broken window out of my way as I shimmied out of the window. Lisa had been complaining about Seb not being home often enough, she wasn't paying attention to the road, the car fell straight into a ditch. I went to Lisas window breaking it, she was pale far too pale.

Tears stung in my eyes as I placed my fingers to her neck not feeling a pulse, I swallowed hard running to the other side the smoke from the flames had caused Lily to fall asleep. I broke her window getting her out of the car carrying her a safe distance from the car. I laid Lily down about to go back for Lisas body when the car exploded before my eyes.

I turned back to Lily who was no longer breathing, I did CPR until the police arrived, Lily was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital. Sebastian almost lost his mind, he began drinking throwing himself into his work I swear every time he looks at me he thinks im the reason they are dead that I didn't save them. I slipped off my seatbelt crawling out of the burning ambulance.

I looked around me but Sebastian, Kidman, the doctor and Leslie were nowhere in sight. I hugged myself tightly as I looked around myself, I was in a forest completely alone. Be strong Selene, your going to find Sebastian and everything is going to be okay. I nodded to myself trying to ignore the blood splattered in the grass below my feet. It looked like someone had been dragged through the woods leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Fear gripped my heart, it could be Sebastian's. I swallowed the knot that had formed in my throat.

I had to know if it was him or not so I followed it deeper into the woods. I shivered feeling the cool breeze whipping my hair back, I looked up seeing the sky filled with lighting meaning its going to rain and im going to have to find shelter. I walked until I found an animal carcass torn apart. Somehow it was less brutal then everything else ive seen lately. I let my eyes scan around until it stopped on small light laying on the ground.

I ran forward skidding to my knees as I grabbed the lantern in my hand sighing in relief. At least I would have so light on my way through the woods. I look down the small cliff im standing on to see a cop walking into a tent. He may have seen Sebastian! My heart skips a beat and I couldn't be happier as I scream for the man waving my arms hoping to get his attention.

"Hey!" He didn't even turn must not have heard me. I shake my head deciding to get closer descending down the cliff as quickly as I can. I end up tripping and rolling to the bottom, now im bruised and frustrated. I stand up wincing feeling a few cuts now leaking fresh blood. I dust myself off as I manage to hook the lantern to my belt, I walk towards the man I saw heading into the tent.

My heart starts to race and my palms start to sweat as I see his shadow in the tent. He seems to be crouched over something, I shiver my mind is screaming, something about this doesn't feel right. I hear the sick sounds of something tearing and squishing. I ignore my minds pleas until im holding my breath behind the mans back. My heart is hammering in my chest I cover my mouth with my hand to keep my shallow breath quiet. My mind refused to register what I was seeing before me. There was a body in front of a police officer who was crouched over his midsection while the wet squishing sounds continued followed by low growls. I noticed a gun at my feet, I took it quietly emptying out the barrel before grabbing the few spare rounds I had in my pocket.

I flinched noticing the sounds had stopped I turned back to see the cop dropping something that rolled about a foot away. A head….? It's a fucking half eaten human head. My mind went into shock once again as I took a step back tripping over a rock and falling onto my ass. I looked up to see the cops mutilated face as his blood shot eyes trained on me like I was his next fucking meal.

No! Just fucking no! I got away from chainsaw man I will get away from you! I aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger my perfect aim blew a chunk of his head clean off. I sighed expecting him to fall but he didn't he kept advancing like he hadnt just lost part of his frontal lobe. I scrambled to my feet kicking him in the chest to gain some space between us before raising my gun again this time successfully blowing his whole head off.

I stood back up dusting myself off, I killed him… I killed someone. I felt the tears pricking in my eyes, I could have knocked him unconscious but I took the shot. A wail broke me from the thoughts plaguing me, I ran without thinking almost as if I was being pulled forward.

"Hurt…..hurt….." I stopped quickly seeing a pale boy with platinum blond hair clutching his head. The boy called me to him subconsciously I wanted to know why, some how he reminded me of …Ruvik.

"Hurt." He whispered again making me notice the strange chord between us, it looked like the one I tripped back in chainsaw mans lair.

"Hurt, you were trying to warn me about this werent you? Your Leslie right? Im a police officer. Maybe I can help you." Leslie was waddling back forth as he clutched his head.

"Can help, can help." He muttered again making me wince, the poor boy is completely mad.

"How am I going to get you to a hospital." I whispered running my hand through my dirty matted hair.

"Hospital? Hospital….HOSPITAL….HOSPITAL!" Leslie cried as he ran from me, I felt an ache in my heart I didn't want to be away from him. I begin disarming the chord keeping me from chasing after Leslie. I froze hearing footsteps behind me, the chord was disarmed but there was no where to hide. I turned readying my gun before dropping instantly running to the man standing before me. My heart leapt in joy as I jumped up into Joseph's arms wrapping my legs around his waist. His arms tightened around me holding me as close as he could.

"I was so scared! We thought you didn't make it out of the hospital" I said the tears rolling down my cheeks as I pulled back to look at his face.

"Im here now everything is going to be okay Selene I promise." Joseph whispers making me look into his chocolate brown eyes. I nod watching as he leans in his lips a few centimeters from mine allowing me to feel his breath ghosting over my lips. I gave in pressing my lips against his not caring about anything else.

I tighten my grip on him as we tilt our heads deepening our kiss, I don't want to think of pulling away. He smells of his cologne but theres another scent there, its one I remember from my childhood. Joseph and I grew up together he was about five years older than me. He was home for me, my savior my anchor. I know I need this after everything ive been through everything that ive seen, Joseph is right here holding me making me okay again. I moaned softly as he pinned me against the cavern wall his lips trailing down my neck.

I opened my eyes feeling someone looking at me, I looked around feeling Joseph gloved hand running up my body. My blood ran cold when my eyes fell upon Ruvik who was glaring at us, I flinched causing Joseph to pull back and in the blink of an eye Ruvik was gone.

"Are you alright sel?" I swallowed hard nodding as he put me back on my feet keeping his body close to mine.

"There was a patient he ran that way." I say pointing Joseph adjusts his glasses. He took my hand leading me through the small cave. It wasn't long before we were back outside, I couldn't help but shiver at the darkness surrounding us our only shred of light being my lantern. I leaned more into Joseph feeling him tighten his hold in my hand. I looked around as we made it out of the small cave. There was a small fence ahead of us and a wagon across from it as we walked up the hill.

Joseph let go of my hand to run forward to inspect a body on the ground while I reached for a small box of matches. We could hear the feint whistling of the wind as well as crows cawing. Im just happy I don't have to go through this alone.

Joseph sighs and shakes his head as I hand him a match "put it out of its misery I don't want it coming back." He gave me a nod lighting the match and dropping it on to the body. Together once again we continued onward passing by a small shack, Joseph checked it out finding a few more rounds for my gun while he carried an axe with him.

"No!" My heart kicked into double time at the sound of Leslies voice, I ran through the woods until I saw Leslie running into a house. He was being chased by a man who was now banging on the door. I glared shutting off my lantern and pulling out my knife. Keeping low I snuck up behind him without making a sound and as soon as I was close enough I stood wrapping an arm around his throat and pulling him back.

I stabbed the back of his head breaking through the skull quickly before throwing him to the ground. "What was that?" Joseph said staring at me curiously.

"Leslie the patient he screamed and went through this door." Joseph nodded as he opened the door for me, it was just a small house with one window.

"There he ran that way!" Joseph said going through the window in the direction Leslie had gone. I trailed behind him as we reached a gate which Joseph kicked out of our way. He was about to run forward again before I caught his wrist, he gave me a funny look before I pointed at the house whose door was squeaking open. We both stared as one of those things walked out the door going behind the house.

"Ill go." Joseph whispered.

"Make it quiet." He nods but I stop him again, theres something wrong with him he looks more human than the other.

I step forward "hey! Are you from around here we don't know where….." He gives us a sideways glance before panting out.

"Cant…go…on." Joseph and I covered our eyes as a light house in the distance aimed at us. I squinted trying to see what was happening. My heart almost stopped as I stared at a coil of bloody barbed wire began circling his body. What the hell is going on…. I watched as it constricted until it was cutting I to his skin making blood spray in every direction. I was shaking, none of this could be real!

They turned their heads in our direction and I forced Joseph to crouch down. "I count three of them. We still do this quietly, you go for the one at the door I got the last two." I said and before Joseph could protest I was already stalking behind one of my targets. I heard Joseph curse just as I grabbed my target forcing the knife into its skull.

"SELENE BEHIND YOU!" I spun around just as the thing grabbed me by the neck choking me. I stabbed it in the arm trying to make its tight hold on my neck loosen needless to say it didn't work. I gasped trying to break free as white spots began appearing all over the ruined face before me. Right as I was about to fall into the darkness I was brought back from the edge by a rush of air filling my lungs.

I fell to my knees coughing and gasping. I looked up to see Joseph standing in front of me pulling his axe from the monsters head. "My hero." I said half jokingly as he gave me a sweet smile before lifting me to my feet.

We both walked together inside the house this time I kept my gun out being choked does not feel fun. Half the house was in ruins, I looked around while Joseph scavenged for anything we could use. I walked into a separate room seeing a syringe on the bed, I shrugged it may come in handy later so I took it just as Joseph followed me into the room.

We climbed out of the destroyed side of the house, I managed to catch Joseph before he ran into a tripwire. We continued on the path for another hour before we made it to a wooden gate with a crank close by. I sighed about to go to it when Joseph shook his head, he walked over to it turning it making the gate go up. I had just barely walked through it when I heard the snarling. I turned but it was too late the gate dropped back into place, when I heard the chain to the gate break I started banging on it.

"JOSEPH! JOSEPH!" I cried hearing the sound of a skull cracking.

"Selene! Go on without me Ill have to find a way around." He calls back standing in front of the gate taking my hand in his gently through one of the cracks.

"Be careful!" Joseph whispered before his hand disappeared from mine. Im alone again, I swallowed hard following the path under my feet. I froze mid-step when the scent hit me, it was like beacon all over again.

"Good god." I mutter almost gaging. My eyes found about 12 of those things eating a pile of bodies to my left. I crouched down walking as slowly as I could past them without rousing them. Think of something other than that, I whisper to myself trying to drown out the sounds of crunching and wet squishing sounds that were making my stomach churn.

"That's right just keep doing what your doing." I say softly as I keep my eyes ahead of me refusing to acknowledge whats happening to my left. When I reached a cobble stone bridge I winced hearing the lightning a lot closer than before. I ran reaching the gate banging on it, I flinched hearing the footsteps behind me. I turned seeing a hoard of them right on the bridge.

"GODDAMN IT!" I hissed running at the hoard I ducked under one as it took a swing at me. I ran at another kicking it in the chest and using it to go into a backflip making me land on a piece of wood. Normally I would think that's the most badass thing ive ever done and start screaming to Seb and Joseph about it but now is definitely not the time.

I ran up the piece of wood looking between my options for a moment, I didn't get much time to decide because one of those damn things caught up with me. My body moved on its own, I shot the thing in the head before jumping down some nearby boxes to bring me closer to the river. I ended up falling onto my ass down a slide that threw me into the water. I hadnt even gotten a chance to brace myself for the fall, I just closed my eyes praying for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about taking so long to update I've had a bad case of writers block. R&amp;R let me know how I'm doing! And enjoy also I wanted to say thank you to the guest Emily your review made me finish the chapter so thank you! **

Chapter 3 the claws of the hoard

I open my eyes and miraculously im lying under a small roof with a lantern lit next to me.

"What the hell?" I groaned sitting up my hand on my head. Im on a wooden bridge. I force myself to my feet following the bridge up to a set of stone stairs. Im stopped by 6 bodies piled on to each other in the middle of the staircase. I cover my nose as I light a match and allow them to burn away before continuing through a wooden gate. I flinch as the door falls down trapping me wherever I seem to be now. I take a few cautious steps forward into what seems to be a town, but it looks like no ones lived here in years.

Theres a broken down wagon to my right followed by a bunch of hay. I was in an abandoned town I couldn't help but shiver as the wind whipped my hair around me. I hug myself tightly taking a cautious step forward as I continue on my way towards a small set of steps that is under a bridge linking two houses. My eyes narrow on to a set of spikes on the building but I try to ignore it. I take a few more steps forward setting off a tripwire. I fell back on to my ass as the spikes sprung forward making my heart stop as they stopped an inch from my face.

I swallow hard going through door to my right, there is a door with the symbol for beacon mental hospital painted on it. I hear the reassuring music making me feel a it safe despite the circumstances. I'm not ready to go there yet so I go up the stairs. As I head up the stairs I look at the ruins of the house. Dishes are strewn all over the floor, blood is staining the wooden floor. Chairs had been knocked over and flies piled on the spoilt food.

I reach the top floor seeing a large attic with a lone bed at the end of it. I walk on the creaky wooden floor feeling a gentle breeze as i approach the door. I kick a box next to the wall smashing it, I smile seeing a small box of ammo in the splintered wood. Four rounds plus the three I already had in the gun is a good seven. My head snaps up as I hear a man screaming hes in the room across from mine.

"Leslie over here! Oh god no!" The man calls out making my body move on its own again as I go through the window into a small hallway, I hold my breath as gently turn the handle opening the door. Before the man in front of me could even blink I had my gun out aimed at his head.

"No! Don't shoot I'm not one of them. I'm a doctor Marcello Jimenez." He raised his hands in surrender. I sucked in a surprised breath holstering my gun once more.

"You were in the ambulance when it crashed weren't you?" He nodded lowering his hands slowly.

"Yes were lucky to be alive." I took a few cautious steps closer to him just to make sure he wasn't a threat

. "Have you seen anyone else?" I questioned praying Seb was alright, I wondered how him and Joseph were fairing. Suddenly I felt cold again, I may very well die out here.

"My patient Leslie, I saw him running up ahead but….." He looked down nervously.

"Follow me, quietly mind you." He said before leading me to a terrace. I looked out and raised an eyebrow at him when I didn't see anything.

"Have a look for yourself." He said softly handing me a pair of binoculars.

"Those things they chased me all the way to the village." I looked out seeing 6 or 7 of them holding pick axes and shovels.

"Yeah me too they're everywhere." I said sighing frustrated before looking back at the doctor who gave me a sympathetic look of understanding. He pointed at a gate in the distance being guarded my 3 of them. Then almost as if they could hear us the gate closed right before my eyes.

"There's too many to shoot our way through." He gave me a strange look that made me narrow my eyes at him.

"Maybe one of us can lure them away while the other gets the gate open. You are the one with the gun." I glared at him trying to think of a way out of this, unable to think of a way out I nod.

"If you say so." As soon as the words leave my mouth hes on his way. I notice a crank to my right and shrug. What the hell? It cant do anymore damage than those things. I start turning the crank and I can hear something lifting but I have no clue as to what it is. Once I finished I went back to the terrace watching as the doctor hid behind a large wagon with a torch in his hand.

"Over here! That's right this way!" He screamed waving the torch in front of him.

"That old man is going to get himself killed." I growled staring as he ran them the opposite direction of the gate. I shook my head turning back to go through the door I came in through. I walked slowly hearing a familiar snarling, I ran into one of the rooms quickly hiding under the bed. That snarling didn't belong to those things, it belongs to chainsaw man. I covered my ears squeezing my eyes shut as something crashed through the window. I dared to open my eyes covering my mouth as two sets of feet started walking through the rooms.

A woman holding a knife went in a room diagonal to the room I was hiding in. Then the second set of feet walked down the hallway seeming to stop and turn towards my room. The only sounds I could hear were the pounding of my heart and the sound of its footsteps on the creaking wood.

It entered my room and I knew it was going to happen I held my breath as it bent down. It had a sick grin on its face as it reached in grabbing my upper arm to pull me out. Just as he's about to pull me out an axe cuts into his skull. I stare in shock as the body is burned to ashes I dare a peek from where I am. It's Sebastian! I scramble out of under the bed making his eyes widen.

"Selene are you alright?" Sebastian says as he hugs me tightly.

"I was so scared!" I cried as he patted my head calming me down like he did when we were kids. We both froze as the door the woman with the knife had gone through swung open. Sebastian covered my mouth with his hands and pulled me back as she walked down the hallway. He let me go putting a finger to his lips to make sure I kept quiet. He crouched walking silently behind her, I stayed in my spot quietly awaiting Sebastian to return. He came back to the door his hand reaching for me, I took it walking with him quietly down the hallway.

We made our way down the stairs Seb grabbed an axe stuck in the wall while I ran to the double doors trying to open them. I looked to Sebastian who glared at the locked doors before leading me into a dining room. He made me crouch down as he grabbed a wine bottle off of the floor. I watched intently as Sebastian threw it at a strange device on the wall, he quickly lunged at me burying my face in his chest. I was on the floor his body covering mine as well as his hands covering my ears tightly as the explosion resounded in the room.

"Oh god." I groaned as Sebastian pulled himself off of me, my head still ringing.

"Are you alright?" I nod before scrambling away from him to throw up whatever is in my system. I hear him taking deep breaths before he comes over to rub my back. There's tears running down my cheeks as I empty my stomach, after a few minutes I'm left dry heaving.

"You're okay Sel, we can do this." I nod sitting up as he wipes my tears away.

"I'm going to be here with you every step of the way." I take a breath feeling better but still a bit disgusted.

"Here this should help." He said softly handing me a water bottle. I smiled grateful before rinsing my mouth out with the water bottle. He took it back before lifting me to my feet, my feet were a bit shaky but I was able to stand. Seb led me back outside through a window and we ended up near a staircase on the left side of the wagon. We kept quiet just in case those things were still around or had come back.

The growling grew louder and I knew chainsaw man was here, he was waiting for me. I tried to shake the thought from my mind as Seb searched through the barn looking for anything useful. I stepped over seeing a makeshift cage covered in iron chains and a giant padlock. I looked closely I could see him through the gaps in the wood, he was struggling against his bindings. I trembled remembering what I went through with him, I flinched when Seb placed a hand on my shoulder. I followed behind him as we reached a ladder to climbing down into the same room as chainsaw man. He used a rock this time to get rid of a bomb to our right.

We went through into an alleyway where two of those things stood about to chase us down. I pulled out my gun shooting the one in the back as Seb ran up lodging his axe in the skull of the first one. I fired two rounds blowing its head off as we continued onwards stepping into another window. There was a strange lever on the wall next to a hallway, I stopped Seb from pulling it god only knows what that will do to us. I smiled finding a shotgun next to the wall in the hallway, I put it over my shoulder while Sebastian worked on a tripwire in the hall.

I went to check upstairs finding a crossbow at the top of the stairs, It felt good finding so many weapons in one house. I went back down stairs where Sebastian was waiting for me. We walked outside of the house into the town again walking to the gate, Seb ran his fingers down the chain before staring at me with a grim expression.

"If we want to get passed this we need a chainsaw." A chainsaw….. I'd have to face him again.

"Seb, in the barn there's a man with a chainsaw, if we want it we have to kill it." He looked at me solemnly giving me a gentle nod. We walked back to the barn reading our weapons, the snarling was at its loudest as we reached the door holding chainsaw man inside. I loaded my crossbow with an explosive round as Sebastian neared the door. I watched the door break open as Sebastian sprinted away his own pistol aimed at him.

I let the arrow go hitting him in the shoulder as he charged at us. I ran outside of the barn reloading the crossbow as Sebastian shot chainsaw man to no avail. He managed to climb the ladder to the barn making me chainsaw mans sole focus. I aimed at him again letting the arrow go hitting him in the leg this time. The arrows exploded making him stumble but nothing more. I winced as he ran at me just as I was about to run away when one of those corpses caught my upper arms holding me in place. There was nothing I could do I struggled but he was too close to getting to me, I closed my eyes prepared for the worst.

Just then a shot rang through my ears and the arms on my shoulders went slack. I dove to the side as chainsaw man cut through the thing holding me, I looked up to see Sebastian behind him he forced his knife into chainsaw mans back severing his spine. I stared in shock as chainsaw man fell to his knees. His body began turning into red orbs that all flowed towards the gate, I looked up in time to see Ruvik standing there watching Sebastian and I.

"Ruvik!" I cried running into his arms. He held me tightly for a moment before pulling back to push my hair behind my ear. "Are you alright?" I nodded with tears in my eyes, I felt safe in his arms.

"Selene get away from him!" Sebastian growled his gun aimed at Ruviks head, I covered his body with my own facing Sebastian.

"You can't kill him, he helped me." I said staring at Seb in denial, he glared at the man behind me.

"He's the one who started this!" Sebastian hissed his gun unwavering.

"I'll see you soon miss Castellanos." He whispered pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek as Sebastian took the shot, it grazed my cheek but didn't hit his target. I knew Ruvik would be gone before the bullet had even left the guns barrel.

"What the hell was that!" Sebastian growled grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. Sebastian was so angry I knew better than to say anything to fuel his anger. He slapped me across the face making me fall onto my ass, I placed a hand on my now stinging cheek.

"Selene, I'm sorry." Sebastian said finally coming down from his rage, he offered me a hand. I stood without taking it, I couldn't even face my brother. I just kept my head bowed as he sighed and picked up the chainsaw. He went the the gate and I plugged my ears as he cut through the chain, after a minute or two the gate opened up. He threw the chainsaw aside as I followed behind him.

"Wait! Officers you have to take me with you!" I narrowed my eyes as the doctor ran up to us.

"Detectives, Sebastian and Selene Castellanos." Seb corrected in an annoyed tone.

"Leslie should be just ahead it is imperative that we find him!" The doctor said as we all passed the gate. Just as we passed the gate it dropped back into place making us all flinch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the patient

"Just ahead is the hospice, ah the hospice. Yes….Leslie was being treated here years ago. He'd come here thinking it was familiar and safe." Sebastian glared walking after the doctor.

"You know where we are?" Seb said keeping his eyes trained on the dazed doctor.

"Just ahead is the hospice my brother runs. He will take us in." I took a deep breath ignoring the conversation from there. After a few minutes Seb slowed down so he was walking at my pace.

"I hope his brother isn't a jerk too." I looked up to see a tired smile on Sebastian's face. I nodded looking away from him, he grabbed my wrist pulling me to a stop.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I had no right. I just want you to see Ruvik is the enemy." I narrowed my eyes as him looking at his hand curled around my wrist.

"You're right." I said softly seeing his eyes light up at being forgiven.

"You had no right." I growled pulling my hand from his grip making his eyes go wide. I ran to catch up with the doctor who was waiting for us by the front door. I opened the door as quietly as I could drawing my pistol.

"Sebastian take upstairs and take the good doctor with you." I said as I began searching the main floor. Quietly I made my way towards a guest room when I began to hear it.

"Hush, hush don't fret." I felt my stomach churning as I kept walking forward quietly.

"The good doctor is here." What the hell is going on. I could see whoever was talking was covered by a curtain of thin sheets, while I knew I was going to regret it I walked until I was about a foot from the sheets. I could smell the rotting flesh as well as hear the sound of flies swarming behind the sheet.

I didn't flinch when Sebastian and the doctor came up behind me, I was too busy listening to the wet squishing of flesh being torn open. The doctor on he other hand didn't seem to notice a damn thing as he barged passed us.

P "Doc no, don't!" Seb said as we ran up to catch him.

"Valerio it's me. This is my brother Valerio hes Leslie's original doctor." Jimenez said sounding so damn proud.

"Peel away." The man whispered huskily as pieces of flesh were thrown to the floor. I felt like I was going to be sick again as I took an unwilling step back my pistol drawn.

"Expose everything." He whispered again moving so we could see the already dead man lying on the table.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Seb called to the large man in front of us. He stopped at the sound of Sebs voice, he slowly looked at us over his shoulder. His skull was cracked open a bit above his eyebrows. The skin was peeled back revealing the ridges of his brain. His beady little eyes stared at us from behind his oval glasses making my body freeze in place. The man raised a knife to us as he began advancing on Seb and I. Seb didn't waste time, he took my shot gun aiming it at Valerios head before pulling the trigger.

The moment his dead body hit he floor a loud sound pierced through our heads, I watched Seb try to cover his ears while an apparition appeared before me. It was Valerio as he worked on the dead mans body. He was cutting close to where the mans appendix would be when it happened, he heard the sound too.

"It's itchy…..so itchy! It itches!" He screamed as he clawed at his head tearing a piece of flesh before continuing to the top of his head. His veins were black as he continued to scream about how his skin was so itchy. Then as quickly as it was there it was gone making me suck in a breath as I walked to the body lying on a surgery table. I noticed an X-ray on a wooden desk close by, Valerio was looking for a key in its stomach.

"Did he do this to Valerio? Couldn't be…..Ruvik? Impossible….." The doctor muttered in a daze as he and Seb checked on his brothers corpse. I took the knife swallowing hard before I plunged it in the corpses chest where some stitches held the rotting flesh closed. I plunged my knife into its chest at the base of the stitches before cutting down the pre-made line. the stitches opened quickly and I dug my hand in the corpses stomach trying not to gag as I wrapped my hand around the wet key.

"Selene what are you doing!" Sebastian asked his eyes wide, just as I was about to pull the key from the things stomach it sprang to life. I screamed at the top of my lungs falling back as Seb caught me, the corpse fell back against the operating table making me shutter. I was hyperventilating as Seb rubbed my back trying to calm me. I swear that thing almost gave me a heart attack! I put my hand over my roaring heart willing it to slow down and let it know the threat was gone.

"What were you doing digging inside that thing?" Sebastian asked as soon as I calmed a little. With shaky fingers I lifted the keys before his eyes, he looked to the doctor who only shrugged not knowing what they belonged to.

"Ahhhh!" My head shot up at the sound of Leslie's scream.

"It came from outside!" Seb said as we got to our feet. I pocketed the keys as we all ran outside to see what was going on. The wind had become more violent as lightening made its appearance in the sky. I looked around and still no sign of Leslie, he had to be close we all heard him. I walked up the path knowing the doctor and Sebastian were close by, it wasn't long before I made it to another house. I drew my weapon quietly opening the door.

There was a small table in the middle of the room and nothing more. I walked to the already lit fire place, someone had been here. I walked to the door on my right, it was a small bedroom. With only a small bed, a wooden desk and a dresser adorning it. I noticed a small staircase at the far end of the empty room, praying Leslie was down there.

"Ahhhhhh!" Another scream and I just about lurched down the steps Seb close behind. I ran straight down the hall until a reached the door. When I entered the room it was a disaster, bottles and glass covered the floor. I could hear panting breaths as I walked slowly to the other room, there he was…Leslie. He ran into my arms making me sigh in relief as I held him.

"Oh god, Leslie are you alright?" I whispered pulling back cupping his cheek so he would look at me.

"Help me…help me… Help me." He muttered, he was trembling in fear.

"I'm here to help, okay?" He met my gaze for a moment seeming to understand my words. Then he screamed about to run from me when the doctor caught him. He was crying and struggling to get away making me want to hit something.

"Wait, I think there is something coming." I turned to the door as Seb and I readied our guns as the door burst open.

"Something scary!" Leslie muttered as we watched something invisible knocking debris out of its way.

"The shot gun!" I cried as Seb quickly shot into the air aimlessly. As soon as he did the monster appeared giving me the opportunity to fire three rounds into its head and chest.

"This place is a death trap, is there anywhere safe at all!" Seb growled as he burned the body.

"That is unlikely…." The doctor said finally calming Leslie down.

"Can't get out, can't get out." Leslie whispered softly, he hasn't been wrong yet. I'm starting to wonder if he's really a mental patient or something else all together. We ran out the door back to the staircase that would lead us back above ground. I froze seeing a large rock where the stairs should have been.

"The stairs are gone." Jimenez said running his hand over the rock.

"We must be collectively loosing our minds!" Sebastian said stepping forward to inspect the rock.

"Losing our minds…losing our minds…losing our minds!" Leslie screamed before looking behind us.

"Ruvik my god it is you!" Jimenez screamed as my gaze met Ruviks. Ruvik smiled softly at me before turning his back as he began walking away.

"No don't follow him!" Jimenez screamed but it was far too late, I was already sprinting towards Ruvik.

"Selene stop!" Sebastian screamed as he chased me down.

"What the hell?" Sebastian said as we appeared in a hallway of our own.

"Leslie! Doctor?!" He screamed as we walked towards a door only to be teleported to the end of the hallway again.

"Do you hear that?" Seb said stopping me as we listened it sounded like a waterfall, the water raging close by. I nodded as the door burst open and a waterfall of blood sprang through the room. Seb and I ran as fast as we could the other direction but it was no use. The blood caught up to us soaking us in the disgusting liquid.

I coughed feeling sick to my stomach when I looked up I wasn't in that room with the doctor, Seb and Leslie. I looked around me to see Ruvik with a towel in his hand and some clothes. But he was no longer disfigured his skin was pale but not deathly so, his eyes glittered beautifully. He had blond hair with handsome feature, he looked gorgeous with the scars without them he's gorgeous.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said leading me into a large lavish bathroom.

"Take your time, I'll meet you in the bedroom when your finished." Ruvik said placing my new clothing on a marble counter top. He stared at me longingly before giving me my privacy. I did as he asked happily stripping off my grimy clothing as I stepped into the warm water watching as the dried blood and grim slipped away from my body.

After thoroughly shampooing myself I stepped out drying myself in the towel before picking up his idea of clothes. It was a long beautiful red dress, I quickly put it on. I quickly brushed through my hair before going back out to face Ruvik. He was lying on the bed his eyes closed as he awaited my return. I crawled on to the bed with Ruvik all thoughts leaving my mind as we wrapped our arms around each other deciding to fall asleep together.

I curled myself onto him feeling safe and content. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair quietly humming the song that I heard during my stay in beacon. With that we drifted into a dreamless sleep, my mind became blank. I saw my memories flash before my eyes. Ruvik and I as children growing up loving each other.

"Sleep well Laura." Ruvik murmured sleepily making me kiss his neck.

"You as well Ruben." I responded softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene pov  
When I awoke the sun was streaming in through the window. I sat up looking at the bed I fell asleep in but Ruvik was nowhere in sight. I slid out of the bed shivering as my feet met with the cold wooden floor. I walked to my closet getting my favorite heels and slipping them on before leaving my bedroom. There was a long hallway before I reached the double doors out of my room. I could hear the piano in the living room, it was Ruvik no doubt.

I followed the melancholy tune to the living room seeing Ruvik sitting at the piano looking frustrated. He slammed his hands on the keys making a strange sound erupt from the old piano. I sighed softly walking behind him. As I reached him I wrapped my arms around his shoulder hugging myself to his back.

"What's got you so worked up, Ruvik?" He put his hand over mine his head resting back on my shoulder.

"Laura... Just some work I'm conducting at the hospital. I just need everything to go well." He sighed turning to look at me, I loosed my grip and lifted my dress as I sat on Ruvik's lap. His arms tightened around me holding me to him, he lifted one hand to run his fingers down my cheek.

"Where are father and mother, we don't want them catching us in a... Compromising position." He laughed gently stoking my hair back.

"They are already at the hospital. So we needn't worry about them." He whispered his eyes darkening as he leaned closer his lips so close to mine. I smiled looking into his eyes pushing his blond hair away from his beautiful face. He smiled back laughing gently before pulling me to him closing he gap between our lips. His hand tangled in my hair as our kiss became more heated, our lips and tongue moving in perfect sync with one another.

We broke away from each other panting for breath but Ruvik continued his lips trailing down my neck. Then I heard it a loud ringing sound that had me shrieking and pushing away from Ruvik as I attempted to drown out the noise. I was curled up on the floor clutching my head as two torrents of memories fought to overtake my mind.

"Selene!" I looked up to see a man run over to me.

"J-Joseph." I clutched my head screaming at the pain as he held me. "I'm sorry about this!" Joseph cried as a sharp pain on the back of my neck had my world going black. I heard gunshots in the distance making me awaken once more. When I woke again I wasn't in the comfort of my home, I was in a strange place. The whole room felt like an inferno, I was sitting in a room with the beacon logo imprinted on the door.

Joseph pov

I was busy running away from Laura, from what I found out she was Ruviks sister. She was a twisted version of the picture I had seen inside the Victoriano manor. Her skin was burned covered in sores making her skin the color of blood. Her long black hair covered her face while her four clawed arms were swiftly trying to claw out my heart. But our game of cat and mouse stopped the moment we heard the door open as well as footsteps stumbling forward. We both turned to see Selene stumbling in and my heart lurched while we were running I didn't get a good look at her. But now it was clear Ruvik had dressed her to look like his sister. "Ruvik! Ruvik!" She looked between Laura and I in shock.

"Selene!" I called hoping to distract them both from each other. But when their eyes met I could see the electric connection between them. They approached each other like a moth to a flame, in shock as they faced each other. My heart lurched as the deformed Laura stared at Selene in sympathy while Selene stared with her eyes glazed over. Then my Selene stared at Laura then screamed as loud as she possibly could clutching her head. I grabbed a torch on the floor near one of the mutilated bodies, I ran at the disfigured Laura before lighting her on fire.

I didn't stop to look at her as she screamed in pain, I picked up Selene and ran as far as I could. I held her on my back running away from Laura we got into another. She clutched me tightly I could feel her trembling as I sprinted through the corridors praying seb was around here. We made it to a large metal staircase where Sebastian was reloading his gun.

"Seb!" I cried as he turned to me his eyes wide in surprise.

"Selene! Is she alright?" I nodded helping her sit on the metal platform as seb wrapped his arms around her his head against hers.

"I'm glad you both are all right." I nodded as Selene opened her eyes looking between both of us.

"I collapsed? Have you seen my brother Ruben? Ruben Victoriano he's a scientist for beacon mental hospital." She said looking between us completely disoriented. Sebastian just sat there staring into her eyes he looked so lost. "If you stay with us we can take you to Ruben. We are detectives, this is Joseph and I am Sebastian." He smiled at her as he helped her to her feet. "I am Laura Victoriano it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled dusting herself off as she offered her hand to us. We shook hands like it was our first meeting, but deep down we prayed she knew it was us.

"Do you know how you got here?" Sebastian asked hoping to jog her memory. She shook her head then her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. What did Ruvik do to her...? "I was with Ruben and then I heard a strange sound..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell was that thing!" She growled looking back at the shutter we had closed getting here. We all flinched when something started banging on it.

"We need to get out of here before she breaks through." I said looking to Sebastian who pulled out his shotgun.

"Joseph you first...Sel...Laura in the middle I'll watch our backs." Sebastian said as Selene clung to me as we walked down the stairs. Sebastian kept his eyes on the shutter that Laura was no doubt attempting to break through. We made it to about the forth platform on the metal stairs when I froze seeing Ruvik appear at the next platform.

"Seb!" I cried out as he spun around.

He grabbed Selene's hand running back towards the top of the stairs. I saw his eyes flash with pain as Selene didn't fight Sebastian she ran away from Ruvik with him. I didn't waste time following after them. We ended up on the main platform as Laura's arm punctured the the shutter. Suddenly the whole staircase started wobbling, Selene caught my arm and I wrapped my arms around her as the whole staircase fell to the floor below.


	6. Inner Recesses

**Okay, wow I haven't updated this in forever but hopefully the 8000 word update will make up for it at least a little bit. to the guest who reviewed asking me to explain the story up until this point. No, Selene isn't actually Laura. Ruvik gave her Laura's memories so he could be with her again. The reason she runs to Ruvik is because she feels something for him and isn't quite sure what it is yet, and when Sebastian hits her she feels betrayed so she goes to the only other person who makes her feel safe which is Ruvik. I hope that explained it a little bit if not just let me know and I will try to explain it better. So I hope you enjoy! The chapter might not be as good due to the fact that I havent touched this story in a while. **

**Also one last note there is sexual content towards the end of this chapter, Just a warning if you don't want to read it. itll be marked like this so you can know when you can or want to stop reading it ~~~~~~~ Read and review let me know how im doing thank you all again, ill try and keep updating more often from here on out.**

Laura/Selene

When I awoke I was in Rubens hospital… I think it's called Beacon Mental hospital. I force myself out of the bed seeing as a new set of clothing is lying next to my bed. It looks like a detectives uniform, I quickly dress myself, brushing a few fingers through my matted hair. Were those men just a dream? They seemed almost familiar somehow, I shrug off the feeling of Déjà vu and step out of my room going to the lobby where Tatiana is standing.

"Tatiana, it's you." I murmur softly as I look at her face. She looked as though she hadn't aged a day, she was Ruben's nurse when he was a little boy.

"It's been a while since your last visit." She says as she opens the small door that leads behind the front desk. She led me forward until we reached a bunch of old lock boxes, she lifts up a key dangling from a small thread.

"You see this key, if you find any out there, you are welcome to use them here." She says before hiding her key away once more and turning her back and walking away. I slip my hands into my pockets and feel a small set of keys inside. I look around me for a moment before choosing a box on the lower left side of the room. Inside is a shotgun with a few cases of ammo. I pull the weapon over my shoulder and move to the box next to it finding a cross bow, I take the weapon and its ammo and decide to head out. I walk back towards where Tatiana was only to stop short when I hear a cracking sound.

I look to my left and see the window cracking. I walk closer placing my fingertips against it, the more I look at it a strange yellow light appears, it's getting larger and larger until I have to shield my eyes from it. When I look around me now im not in beacon anymore, or maybe I am just a different part of it… I walk out of the room with the beacon logo on the door only to come face to face with a warning written in what I already know is blood. 'He's watching, she can't leave.'

"He's watching?" I whisper to myself before pulling the shotgun from my shoulder and grip it tightly. I can hear someone coughing in the distance, part of me is hopeful that its someone who can help me find a way out of here. The other the one that controls my instincts is telling me that something here is very wrong. I step over the debris on the floor careful not to trip as I walk past a few iv bags and stop on front of a gurney.

There's blood dripping from the ceiling and the walls. I slowly move the gurney out of my way trying not to flinch at the loud squeaking sound the wheels make. When I do move it, the coughing stops and I freeze my eyes scanning the room for any changes whatsoever. Before I know what's happening im being pushed against the wall while this thing tried to bite my face off. I was managing to hold it off with my shotgun but I needed to get rid of this thing quick.

I use the wall as leverage and kick the beast back, I quickly aim my shotgun at its head and pull the trigger twice watching as its head explodes. I feel sick at the thought of what I had just done. I take deep breaths walking forward until I reach a portrait of Ruben against the wall. I run my fingers down the painting of my brother feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Where are you, Ruben?" I freeze as a loud squeaking sound comes from behind me. I whirl around to see the door closest to me open up. I lift my weapon up and walk through the door. When I stepped inside the floor was filled with blood that reached ankle deep, I looked around me seeing I was inside a grimy bathroom. I felt sick to my stomach as listened to the disgusting sloshing sound of my footsteps throughout the bathroom. I stepped through a hole in the wall that was between the two rooms. I stumbled forward looking at the destroyed floor below me.

I reloaded my shotgun before taking a deep breath, walking a few steps back before running and jumping inside the rubble. I rolled into a crouch when I landed at the bottom looking around me to see stuff strewn everywhere, a small lamp was my only light inside the room. I took a few cautious steps forward only to shriek when I felt something touch my leg. I look down to see a rat scurrying past me. I place a hand on my chest trying to calm my racing heart. I walk forward seeing a boarded room, I crouched under the boards seeing a large open round room, the only thing inside is a wheel chair with an iv bag next to it. I walk around the room feeling a strange sense of loneliness, as I walk through the hospital alone. I shiver as I step over a mattress and walk through a hospital room filled with beds and curtains.

I ended up in a small office with a corpse lying on the ground, I took a few cautious steps forward, I nudged the body with my foot before leaning down and snatching the card before running back to the main room. When I got back I walked to a fenced door with a keycard slot next to it, I swiped the card as the two doors opened up for me. I could hear a voice in the distance, I knew that voice. Its Ruben I ran as fast as I could skidding to a stop when the corridor ended. I saw the man from before the one on the stairs standing at the end of the hall. He's wearing a white coat over his body and black pants that look burned. His pale grey eyes meet mine and I feel my whole body tremble. His gaze weighed down on my shoulders like a ton of bricks.

"Who are you?!" I called out to him, he only turned towards the door in front of him and walked through it.

"Wait please!" I cried running after him, the door went down into a staircase pushing past the door in front of me. I froze as I looked at the walls around me, the stairs I had used to enter were gone. I was enclosed in 4 white tiled walls, I inspected the walls carefully only to find one of the tiles was missing. I looked through into the room on the other side, there was an apparition sitting cross legged on the floor. The walls were covered in strange drawings, one main one of a human body without a head, in its two hands had a brain and in the other what was depicted to be a human heart.

I felt my palms sweat as fear coursed through me, I pulled away from the wall only to see that a door had appeared allowing me to enter the room. I pushed the door open only to hear mother and fathers favorite record playing on the phonogram. I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I looked down at the table before me. It's a body, I can hear gasping and gagging sounds from inside the zipped up bag. I breathed a shuttering breath as I looked down at the two buttons on the bottom of the table.

One was an orchid while the other was a sunflower, I closed my eyes seeing a memory unfold. Its Ruby and I, were playing hide and seek in the sunflowers outside of our barn. I was hiding behind the hay bale right next to the barn, I could hear Ruby coming closer. I slowly backed inside listening to him as he called my name.

"Laura! Come on out, You win! Please I have something important to tell you!" He cries out and I sigh a small smile on my face as I turn to face my younger brother. He's looking at me with bright pale grey eyes, his cheeks slightly tinged pink. I saw him holding both hands behind his back, he slowly stepped forward with his head bowed before offering me the sunflower in his hand.

"I love you Laura." I smiled at him taking the flower and placing it in my hair.

"I love you too Ruby." I say wrapping my arms around him tightly, he's trembling so much as he raises his hands to grasp mine. I place a gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling back to smile at him.

"No Laura, I-I I mean… I… I'm in love with you. Like mom and Dad." I blinked a few times as I pulled away from his arms. He looked up at me heartbroken, but I couldn't allow this could I? It was wrong…. I'm his big sister, im supposed to love and care for him… not be in love with him. It killed me inside when the small sob escaped his lips and the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Ruby…" I swallowed hard before pulling him back into my arms, I don't want to see this sadness on his face ever again.

"I love you too Ruben." I whisper in his ear as he looks up at me hopefully, he places both of his hands on my cheeks holding me there as he stares into my eyes for a moment. I watch mesmerized as his lips near mine, his lips are soft as they press against mine slowly and so innocently.

"I love you, Laura. I always have." He whispers softly leaning his forehead against mine, for a 14 year old boy (Laura is 16 in this memory) he seemed so wise beyond his years. I watch as he slowly pets my hair placing one more kiss against my forehead. When I opened my eyes again I was in my nightmare once more.

"Laura…" His voice echoed against the walls of the room.

"She's coming for you, please run away." His voice whispered again in my ear. I could hear the notes of the phonogram becoming distorted as I looked at the button once more and pressed my finger against the sunflower. I heard the mechanisms in the table working causing me to flinch when a bunch of spikes cut through the body on the table. I stepped back as the blood from the body began to overflow from the edge of the table on to the floor.

The blood doesn't flow randomly but into a line that makes its way out of the room, my curiosity forces me to follow back out into the white room whose floor was now stained red. I can see two other missing tiles in the walls now, I walk forward to the next one looking inside. This time there is an apparition sitting in a wheel chair leaned over a desk, he seems to be scribbling something down. Like before when I pull away there is a door, I slowly push it open and step inside to see another body on a table. I look at the two buttons unsure of which one to press this time, because they both look alike. I close my eyes feeling a body press against my back while a voice whispers in my ear.

"Laura… She's almost here… don't let her catch you." The voice murmured, I could feel my hand moving on its own as I pressed the switch on the left side of the table. My eyes snapped open and I looked around me only to see I was alone, the spikes had gone through the body once more drenching the floor in blood. I walked back to the main room and the last missing tile. I peek inside to see an apparition doing surgery on a man's head, he seems to be very diligently working. I open the door and the apparition is gone leaving me with another table and lone corpse. I could hear it groaning but I paid it no mind as I pressed the switch on the right this time. I followed the bloody trail out into the main room once more.

When I got back there the blood on the tiles had converged against the wall in front of me, it was so fucking unnatural as the wall began to be covered in blood. I took a few steps closer only to see a bloody hand appear, I slammed by back against the wall as a loud scream erupted from the room and more hands appeared on the wall. Then just as I thought some beast would appear, a door did in its wake. I slowly push it open only to see a hallway, I run forward until im reaching another room. I see the man who had saved me earlier, detective Joseph lying in a tub filled with a strange liquid. I ran to his side seeing a lever and I didn't think twice I pulled it hearing as the machine whined in protest before spilling the contents of the tub out and throwing the detective into my arms.

"Detective! Thank god you're okay!" I cry as he starts coughing for a moment before looking up at me.

"Selene?" I blink in surprise as he presses his lips against mine, so softly. I feel my face flush because the only man I had ever kissed before now was Ruby. He pulls away from me sitting up for a moment before rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what I am… but it's definitely not okay…" He says as he forces himself to his feet, I stand with him catching him as he stumbles.

"Jesus, what happened? My head feels like…Do you hear that?" He murmured, his voice slurred slightly as though he was drunk.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I say as I lift his arm over my shoulder and grab his waist. He's still coughing as I walk him out of the room. We walk quietly through a room filled with corpses lying in beds. I can hear a strange snarling coming from ahead of us, I look at the detective who is still not ready for a fight.

"Detective? There's one of those things up ahead, please tell me what to do." He blinks up at me confused for a moment before looking up at the woman with her back turned to us. She was holding a large knife in her hand, her head turning to both directions probably hoping to find a victim.

"Take this, quietly go up behind her and jam it in her skull." He murmurs softly as he pulls himself from my grasp kneeling on the ground before handing me a serrated hunting knife.

I frown as I take the blade from his hands, I crouch down and try to blank my mind from what im about to do. Everything I'm doing right now is to get to Ruben, I need to protect him. I take a deep breath before slowly inching forward until im right behind the woman. I stand quickly wrapping my forearm around her neck and slamming the knife in her head as hard as I can. She didn't even have a chance to struggle as I dropped her body on the ground. I ran back to where the detective was and wrapped his arm around my shoulder once more. He didn't protest and leaned against me for support. I walked him back down a staircase, my heart started racing as the room got darker and darker.

"I'm alright now love." He says softly offering me his hand, I stare at him confused as I place my hand in his. He leans forward once more walking me back against the wall.

"Joseph…" I whisper softly as he leans in his lips hovering against mine. I had never allowed myself to love anyone aside from Ruben, from the moment he told me that he was in love with me.

"Selene… god, I was so worried." Selene? Who does he think I am? Should I let him believe im her? I don't think as I raise my hand to his cheek looking into his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes met mine for a moment before trailing down to my lips, I shivered as one of his hands goes up to my hip holding me in place. My heart was racing and part of me really wanted this, wanted to know what it was like to be in love with someone else.

"Please Joseph." I beg softly, his eyes meet mine and he doesn't waste anymore time. He leans in his lips pressing against mine once more, his body pressing against mine. All I feel is warmth as he presses closer trapping me between him and the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slides his tongue over my lower lip. I part my lips for him on instinct moaning softly as he slides his tongue inside my lips to explore.

Our tongues wrap around each other playfully as continue our kiss becoming deeper and deeper. I want to forget everything and loose myself in the feeling of being wanted. He pushed his knee between my legs forcing me to pull away from our kiss and gasp. He holds me close planting kisses against my neck as he slowly grinds his knee against me. I shiver moaning again as I tighten my grip on Josephs shirt.

"I love you Selene." He whispers hoarsely against my ear.

"Joseph." I whimper tightening my grip on his clothes.

"Laura." I froze against Joseph. he pulled away from me, standing between me and the man from before.

"Who are you!?" I question as Joseph takes the shotgun from me and aims it at him.

"Don't you recognize your own brother Laura?" I swallowed hard as guilt and shame filled my veins, I shake my head…. it can't be true…

"Ruby." I whisper as I slowly lower Josephs gun he looks at me pleading for me not to confront him. He nodded his pale face covered in scars and burns. I took a few steps forward as my tears began flowing down my cheek.

"Don't cry my darling." He said as he opened his arms for me. I walked closer to him wrapping my arms around him.

"My sweet Laura, this nightmare wasn't meant for you. You need to escape before it's too late. Find the patient Leslie, he is the key to everything." He said then leaned in to whisper in a softer tone so only I could hear him.

"You have to bring Leslie to me. So we can leave here together, to be together once more." I looked at him in surprise, I had so many questions.

"Get the hell away from her!" Joseph growled as he readied the shotgun.

"Whatever you may think, or believe about this girl. She isn't the woman you assume she is. She is my big sister. Laura. The love of my life and you won't take her from me." He glared at Joseph and pulled me closer.

"Are you sick?! Never mind don't answer that. She isn't Laura! She is Selene, Sebastian's younger sister! She and I have been in love with each other since we were kids!" He hissed only causing Ruben to smirk at him.

"It's funny that she only seems to have my sisters memories and none of you… Detective Oda." Joseph tightened his grip on the shotgun.

"If she didn't remember me why would she have responded so lovingly to the way I kissed and touched her. She remembers my touch, the way I love her. She remembers being mine." Joseph said smugly as he challenged Ruby.

"Shear curiosity is all it is, She's only ever been with me. I don't blame her for being curious." Joseph scoffed as Ruby turned me to face him.

"I know you only love me Laura, I have to go now. I will see you again soon." He said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and then my lips. I shivered as he pulled away looking at Joseph who was already seething.

"As for you… Don't get too comfortable, this is my nightmare and you won't last long here." He grinned and I felt a sickening fear grip my heart, this wasn't my Ruby. He was different from the little boy I had fallen in love with. I pulled away backing towards Joseph as he stared at me with a sad expression before disappearing into the darkness. I watched as Joseph pulled a lantern off of his belt and lit it up, I could see a bit better in the darkness.

"Shall we continue?" He questioned handing the lantern to me. I nodded taking it as we continued walking through the hallway until we reached a strange door.

"That looks pretty sophisticated, why would they put a bomb like this?" Joseph questioned almost to himself.

"Do you think we can get past it?" I ask as I turn to look over at him. He took a deep breath before looking up at me.

"Stand back, let me see if I can disarm it." I nodded taking a few steps away from him watching him work on the bomb. He worked quickly disarming all three bombs, we both listened as the door clicked and unlocked for us. the wall was lined with sinks and on the opposite sides what looked like bath tubs.

"Selene!" Another voice called and I looked up to see the other detective already in the room.

"Detective Castellanos. I'm so glad you are alright." I say as he comes closer. That's when we heard it a loud noise echoing through the room, I watched as the detectives gripped their heads in pain.

"What is it with this sound? I thought it was something electronic but…" Before Sebastian could even finish his sentence Joseph grabbed him wrapping his hands tightly around his throat.

"Joseph No!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to pull him off of Sebastian.

"G-get away f-from him." Sebastian said his eyes narrowed on me, bit my lip pulling away allowing Sebastian to throw Joseph away from him. He was coughing violently as he looked up at Joseph as he pulled off his glasses and wiped his bloody nose.

"After Connelly I thought…." Sebastian murmured stepping closer to his friend only to be dismissed.

"I haven't been feeling well… but I don't know what came over me." He sighed and looked between the both of us.

"Look, let's just get out of here. There's something wrong with this place." I went back to Joseph wrapping his arm around my shoulder once more hanging the lantern on my belt as Sebastian led us through the area. Then in the blink of an eye, I was back in Beacon with Tatiana. The whole place looked eerie, I followed behind Tatiana quietly. She didn't even seem to notice my presence. I walked behind her and once we reached the door to the lobby she disappeared, I ran out walking to the doors where the cells are kept. I push the door open to see Tatiana on the opposite side of me standing in front of a large elegant circular mirror.

"NO NO Not That way." I hear a strange disgruntled voice hissed out. Tatiana finally turned around to face me with an expressionless face.

"So many new admissions and not a single discharge." She sighs walking away from me. I walk behind her for just a moment when one of the cell doors to my left opens. I look at Tatiana who hasn't even taken notice before I open the door to see inside.

LET GO OF ME!" A voice screams and I follow it entering inside the door allowing it to close behind me.

"Fine…..fine….fine…" Is all I hear as I get closer to the patient, finally I see him crouched on the floor gripping his head. As I get closer it suddenly freezes and I feel my hands tremble as he slowly turns his head to face me. Then just as I am about to see his face I appear in front of Tatiana once more.

"You don't look well… Do take care of yourself." She murmurs waving me away. I suck in a shaky breath as I look around me, all the lights are on and I feel somewhat safe. I walk to the closest mirror seeing a crack within it and like before it gets brighter and brighter until im inside another room with the beacon logo on the door. When I stepped out Joseph and Sebastian were waiting for me, I ran to Josephs side taking hold of him again as Sebastian pushed open the double doors before us. Inside was a woman… I had seen her before she was from our village. She was trapped inside a glass box filling with water.

"KIDMAN!" Sebastian called out causing her to turn and bang on the glass.

"Get me out of this thing!" Sebastian didn't waste any time he was about to start running to her.

"Wait a minute." Joseph says pulling away from me and taking out a pistol as he handed me back my shotgun.

"It's a trap…look." He says pointing to the demons that were lurking in the room below.

"It's much more elaborate…." His words were cut off as one of those things tackled him down throwing them both onto the first floor. I could hear him grunt as he hit the ground hard, he slowly lifted himself to his feet.

"Joseph are you alright!?" I called down to him, he looked up at me nodding as he caught his breath.

"Yeah im fine!" I looked over to Sebastian who seemed to be debating on whether he should just leave me here. I don't want to be a burden to him or Joseph, so I don't give him a chance to think. I vault over the railing of the stair case landing next to Joseph who is staring at me like im crazy.

"WE HAVE TO HURRY!" I scream at Sebastian as Joseph and I begin to shoot at the demons that get close to us. They were surrounding us and quickly no matter how many we killed more kept taking their place.

"Careful!" I was tackled down by Joseph who shielded me as a stick of dynamite exploded close to us.

"Joseph!" I say sitting up to see him shaking his head to regain his senses before standing up again offering me his hand. Sebastian cleared the room quickly enough, I walked behind Joseph who went up to the box holding that woman. When her eyes met mine they trailed to a locket around my neck, it held a photo of Ruby and I. I placed my hand over it covering it from her view as I glared at her.

"I can't get this thing open, I bet there's another set of panels. Sebastian you have to look for it." He nods running away from us as quickly as he can while I place a hand on Josephs arm. He looks up at Kidman for a moment before pulling me closer to him.

"Joseph I found it!" Sebastian says and I watch as he pulls a book from his pocket and flips it a couple pages.

"There's two dials right?! The top one should be 22 while the bottom one should be 5!" He calls back and I move away from the container as soon as I hear the clicking of its locks. The door swings open and Kidman falls out on to the floor. Joseph leans down to help her up as she sighs in relief. I look up at Sebastian who is staring the floor his face filled with worry.

I look down to see a strange orange line form on the area where we are standing. Then the floor breaks beneath us, I scream along with Kidman and Joseph as we hit something soft. I push myself of the water covered ground and walk away from Kidman and Joseph heading down the end of the hall. I can hear Sebastian screaming for us, upstairs but I pay it no mind. I ignore the bodies in every direction and come to a stop in front of two doors, one is a large metal door while the other is a barred jail room cell door. It's not long until Joseph is running to me, he pulls me close and starts checking me for injuries.

"Is everyone alright?" Sebastian questions as Joseph only nods.

"Just a few bumps, were fine." Kidman says and I glare at her once more inching away from her.

"It looks like the doors locked from the other side… Seb maybe we can lift this enough for Kidman or Laura to go under and unlock it from the other side." Kidman's head snapped in my direction when that name left his lips.

"Laura? Are you out of your mind Joseph? That's Selene." She says swallowing hard as she steps forward to face me.

"No, my name is Laura Victoriano. I don't know who this woman you keep calling me is… But im not her. I need to find my brother that's all I care about." I say looking around at all of them.

"Brother? Don't you mean lover…?" Kidman says disgust in her tone, I narrow my eyes at her.

"What would you understand about love? Coming from someone whose never had it not even from her insane mother. What could you possibly understand about Ruben and I!" I yelled pushing her against the door.

"You know nothing about me!" Kidman growled pushing me off of her just in time for Joseph to catch me in his arms and stop me from doing what I really wanted to that bitch.

"Stop it both of you! I have no idea what you could possibly fight about but you will explain when we are safe." He growled looking between us. I backed off pushing Josephs hands away from me I turned my back to him panting softly as I tried to calm myself. Sebastian came closer placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him to see him wrap his arms around me.

"We will figure this out, I promise. I will help you find your brother, just please bear with a while longer." He says softly as he pulls back, his eyes are sad but very sincere. I nod watching him smile softly as he walked to the door with Joseph both of them pushed the door up just enough for Kidman to pass underneath.

"We should go." Kidman said as soon as she had unlocked the door. We followed behind her Joseph lagging a bit behind to be with me.

"I'm glad you all are alright." Sebastian says softly making Joseph stare at Kidman curiously.

"It's odd though, why would they catch you rather than kill you?" He questions causing my eyes to stray over to her. "Maybe he didn't see me as a threat…?" I swallow hard at her assumption.

"He?" I questioned just as the ringing began once more the room around me began becoming distorted. Then I felt it claws wrapping around my legs and my waist pulling me into the blood soaked ground. I tried hard to push those hands off of me put it didn't work it pulled me as hard as it could until I was hitting the ground in another room. I could hear a woman laughing softly as I forced myself to stand up in front of me was one of those doors with the beacon logo again. I ignored it seeing bodies scattered all over the floor. I walked over them. I stopped for a moment when I hit a tripwire. I was about to crawl under it when I heard a snarling sound behind me.

I shivered looking over my back to see all the bodies I passed standing up and gathering behind me. For a moment I forgot about the tripwire and ran straight through the tripwire only to see a set of spikes spring up from the floor and impale all of the demons who were about to start chasing after me. I walked through the disgusting blood soaked hallways avoiding a broken light that was swinging above my head. I turned into the next corridor to see a fenced door in front of me while the door to my left was open. The room I walked into had a red light inside of it making it look far more scary than it had to be.

"Laura run." Rubens voice filled my head once more. I looked around for a moment hearing a strange dripping on the opposite side of the room. I stepped closer and all my instincts screaming to run away as fast as I could. I watched in horror as a beast began ascending from the ground, She had four arms, her skin was red and blistered and burned. Long black hair covered her face from me but I caught a glimpse of her face, she looked… like me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she shrieked as loud as she could and I fell back scrambling backwards as she got on all fours. I crawled quickly before turning and gaining my footing as I slammed all of my weight on the door pushing past it. I ran back the way I came only to realize that it was blocked by a gurney and a bunch of other debris. I gasped my hands trembling as I turned face her, she's turning the corner and the light lets out a spark igniting the gasoline on the floor.

I hear her shrill shriek again as she starts on fire, I watch as she scrambles the other direction and I can hear her puncture the metal the metal on the fenced door. I heave a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall as I attempt to slow my racing heart. What the hell was that thing. I pushed my hair out of my face deciding to just put it up so it stays out of my way. I walk back through to see where that four armed demon broke through the fence.

I held my shotgun close to me and ducked my head under it as I slipped inside. I walked down the lone hallway until I reached what looked like a boiler room, then I heard it again that strange ringing that has been hurting us throughout our time here. I look behind me seeing that the door that I had used to come in here was gone and concrete wall was in its place. I walked back to it hoping it was a trick of the mind, I placed my hands on the wall to feel it was rock hard underneath my hands. I'm trapped.

I walk up the metal stairs to my left seeing a small torch on the floor, I pick it up I took a deep breath and I felt like I had been in here before. I had seen her face to face here. But she can't be real, she isn't, she's just a part of this nightmare. I walked until I reached a large wall with what looks like flesh and blood covering it. This is déjà vu all over again. I touch the door spin around to see her rise from the blood of the body in the middle of the room.

"Imposter…." Her raspy voice whispers as she slowly crawls forward.

"Pretender…. you aren't Laura Victoriano." Her voice was soft but I could hear the hatred boiling in her voice.

"I won't forgive Ruben for this, he made me this beast. While he allows you to walk through this nightmare with my face." She hisses as she gets closer. She raises one of her blistered hands up, her long nails stroke my cheek and I feel a slight sting and I realize she's about to claw my face off.

I quickly push the torch forward burning her skin causing her to shriek in pain, I ducked under her arm running through a small hallway until I reached a dead end with a ladder. I looked over my shoulder and she was running towards me as fast as she can and boy does she look pissed. I don't think I only jump down to the bottom floor, when I hit the ground I scramble to my feet and notice a switch on the wall.

I look back to see her crawling down into the room. I pull the lever down watching as the doors part dropping her down then close on her trapping her inside. I take a few steps closer watching as she screams and tries to claw her way out as the flames burn her. I feel sick as I see her corpse completely charred. I fell back against the wall sliding down it until I was seated on the floor. I placed my face in my hands, what if she's right? Sebastian, Joseph, even that bitch Juli thought I was Selene… She didn't seem to recognize me as Laura even though we've met before.

"Laura." His voice rang through the empty room I leaned my head back on the wall looking up at him as he knelt in front of me.

"The Laura you are looking for is in there." I say nodding my head in the direction of her charred body. His eyes fill with pain as he stands for a moment to go see what I was talking about. I hear his shocked breath as he eyes the body and right then and there I know for a fact she was the real Laura. That left me with one question…. Who am I?" I buried my face in my hands as the tears came.

"Darling, don't cry, im here for you." I look up at him confused.

"Who am I? She called me an imposter a pretender walking around with her face. I know she's right… there's gaps in my memory. I remember the fire, the one that made you into this." I say standing in front of him my hands sliding past his white jacket to touch the scarring and burns on his stomach. I listened as his breathing became deeper, I looked up into his eyes.

"I remember staying inside that barn as it burned down. You survived… I didn't, so how is it that I have all these memories and yet, here I am completely unscathed. While you are still burned and scarred Ruby." He places his hand over mine and slides it up until it's over his heart.

"You are Laura, I've just given you another body… So you could be free of this." He says gesturing to his scars.

"If you bring the patient to me, I will have my own body, we will be able to leave this awful nightmare where that doctor locked me inside of. We can be together for real, forever Laura. You just have to trust me. Trust that I love you more than anything in this world." He says hugging me tightly his chin resting on the crown of my head. I wrap my arms around him as I lay my head on his chest.

"How long until you disappear again." I question gripping him even tighter.

"This is my nightmare Laura, it can become anything I wish, but… we need to get Leslie as soon as possible." He says pulling away from me, I see that we are now inside our old home.

"Spend the night with me Ruben. Then I will go find this patient and we can leave this nightmare together… you and me." He looks at me his pale grey eyes wide with surprise. He swallows hard as he takes my hand and leads me to the room we used to share while mother and father slept. I close my eyes as various memories of us pass through my mind.

"This was where you first became mine. Do you remember my love?" He whispered in my ear as his hands slid to my hips. I trembled beneath his fingertips as he slowly skimmed them up my exposed arms.

"Y-yes, you snuck into my room when mother and father slept. It was my seventeenth birthday… just before the fire." He chuckled softly as we both looked at the bed.

"I came in expecting just a simple kiss but once I got my hands on you, I couldn't walk away." He whispered in my ear as his nose skimmed up the column of my neck. It was such a beautiful memory for me, becoming one with the one person I cared about and loved more than anything else. His hand slid to the red shirt I was wearing before he lifted it over my head.

"As I recall it was more me getting my hands on you." I said softly as we both laughed.

"Hey let me keep my pride as a man alright?" He joked placing a kiss on my cheek. His hands slide down to the button of my pants.

"that's right… you're all grown up now Ruby…" I whisper.

"Call me Ruvik, Yes I'm finally a man. One who is willing to do anything and everything for you." His hand slides inside them his fingers pressing against my core.

"So wet already, I want to have you right now." He breaths in my ear as I press my body harder against his my hips unconsciously moving in the same rhythm as his hand. "Have me then Ruvik, take me and make me yours once more." I pant as he continues his other hand pushing my bra over my breasts. His lips run up my neck for a moment before he finds the spot he's looking for. He gently runs his tongue over it before sinking his teeth into my skin hard.

"Yes, Ruvik!" I cry out as he speeds up his pace his fingers slipping inside of me making me whimper.

"Laura… My Laura." He growls possessively into my ear before biting my neck once more. I'm so close to my release, so close his fingers bringing me closer to the edge as his other hand squeezes my chest. I can feel his hardness against the back of my thigh as he slowly grinds against me. I know his body is aching as much as mine is, we need each other. We've only ever needed each other.

Once we get out of here, we can disappear and become someone else. We can be happy together. I can't think anymore as Ruvik's fingers go faster and faster the liquid heat that was coursing through my veins found a place to gather in my lower abdomen. I could feel the pressure becoming too much as Ruvik continued his hands not stopping his pace for even a second. Then with a scream I find my release as my whole body arches in Ruvik's arms. I'm gasping as Ruvik holds me from falling his hand reaching to grasp my chin and force me to face him.

I look into his pale grey eyes as I try to regain myself from my orgasm. He leans in pressing his lips against mine kissing me so passionately that I feel like my heart won't be able to handle racing any faster than it already is. I pull away from Ruvik pushing my pants past my hips and down my thighs as I slip them off along with my panties. His eyes darken filling with lust as I continue stripping and throw my bra aside. His eyes wander down my body and back up. I walk over to him pushing the white jacket he wears off of his shoulders. I look at Ruvik seeing all of his scars and marks and he looks at me with a worried expression as I stare at him.

"I can change this appearance… if it's too appalling Laura." He insists and I just slowly run my fingers against his ruined skin making him groan.

"You are perfect Ruvik." I mumbled to focused on unbuttoning his black pants to really care about anything.

"Laura what are you….?" I don't give him a chance to speak, I wrap my lips around his length sucking on it watching as Ruvik's face morphs into one of pure pleasure. One of his hands strays to my long black hair as he grips me tightly and tries his hardest not to force himself inside my throat.

"Laura" He moans softly making me smirk as I pull away from him leaving him needy.

"Get on the bed now if you want me to continue." Ruvik doesn't need to be told twice, He walks to the bed climbing onto it before laying on his back. I follow after him crawling on top of him before I lean down and run my tongue from the base of his length to the tip. He hissed throwing his head back as I continued pressing open mouthed kisses everywhere I could on his length. I could feel his body tensing under my palms as I slowly ran them up his thighs to his toned stomach. His hand covered mine as he gasped and moaned, by the way he was quivering I could tell he was close. I pulled away hearing him curse quietly as I crawled forward more seating myself on his lap.

"Calm down love." I say as I lean down to place gentle kisses up his stomach and chest until I reach his jaw. His hands go to my hips, I can feel him lifting me up so I'm hovering right over his aching arousal. Then without any preparation or any indication, Ruvik slams me down as hard as he can. I scream as Ruvik moans.

"Fuck yes…. Laura." He moans as he guides my hips for me making me ride him at the fast pace he chooses. "Oh Ruben." I moan using his chest as leverage I match his speed as he thrusts inside me. My whole body feels electrified as he continues ravaging my body, the only sounds in the room are our panting and the sound of skin against skin. I blink surprised when I feel Ruvik pull me down his body rolling on top of mine.

He spread my legs open driving in deeper and deeper making me scream as loud as I possibly could. He bit into my shoulder and I couldn't hold back anymore, I felt my release hit me like a freight train. I arch into him as he presses in deeper holding himself there as he finishes inside me. I lay back in the bed spent and panting as Ruvik lays his head on my chest, his arm wrapping around my stomach.

"I love you Laura." He said placing a gentle kiss on my chest right over my heart, I slowly ran my fingers over his head feeling the strange glass cover over his brain.

"I love you too Ruvik." I whispered as I closed my eyes curling closer into Ruvik's arms.

"I saw that woman again… the one from our childhood… Juli Kidman." I feel Ruvik nod his head.

"Yes, she's here on behalf of Mobius, the company that tried buying out mother and father all those years ago. She's only here to ruin my plans, they made her immune to me." He says sounding almost frustrated.

"She may be immune to you, but she isn't immune to me. I can kill her, I will kill her before we get out of here Ruvik." I feel his contented smile against my skin as he draws shapes onto my skin.

"When you get back there, Remember to kill that useless bitch and find Leslie so we can get the hell out of here." He says yawning quietly.

"I will, rest now my love." He nods falling asleep by my side.


End file.
